mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nicholle Tom
| birth_place = Hinsdale, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1991 – present }} Nicholle Tom (born March 23, 1978) is an American actress, most famous for her role as Maggie Sheffield on The Nanny. Private life Tom was born in Hinsdale, Illinois. Her twin brother, actor David Tom, and older sister (by three years), Heather Tom, have both won Emmys for their performances on CBS's The Young and the Restless (1973). Career Tom currently stars in the IFC original The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman as Tara, an underling at a film production company. Before her fame on The Nanny, she was known for playing the role of Scott Scanlon's sister Sue on Beverly Hills, 90210 during its earlier years on the air. Also, in the early 1990s, she played 'Ryce Newton' in the successful family movie Beethoven and the sequel Beethoven's 2nd. She did not appear in Beethoven's 3rd and Beethoven's 4th as she had grown up too much for her specific role, although she did reprise her role as the voice of Ryce in the cartoon spinoff. From 1998–2006 she provided the voice for Supergirl in the DC Animated Universe. In 2000, she played Sarah Bryan in the Fox Family TV film Ice Angel as well as Tracy in Panic. In 2001, she portrayed a teen reporter named Cassie in The Princess Diaries. Tom played a small but important role in an episode of Burn Notice that originally aired on September 20, 2007. The episode was titled "Loose Ends," and her character was named Melissa.TV Guide December 2008 She starred in the Lifetime movie Her Only Child, which premiered on March 22, 2008. She guest starred alongside brother David (who played her character's brother) in an episode of Criminal Minds which originally aired on April 2, 2008.Criminal Minds at IMDB She also guest starred on an episode of Cold Case which aired on May 4, 2008. on TV series The Nanny]] Filmography Awards and nominations *Young Star Awards **Nominated, 1995, for Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Comedy TV Series **Nominated, 1997, for Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Made For TV Movie *Young Artist Awards **Nominated, 1993, for Best Young Actress Starring in a Motion Picture **Nominated, 1994, for Youth Actress Leading Role in a Television Series **Nominated, 1994, for Outstanding Youth Ensemble in a Television Series (shared with Benjamin Salisbury and Madeline Zima) **Nominated, 1995, for Best Performance by a Youth Ensemble in a Television Series (shared with Benjamin Salisbury and Madeline Zima) **Nominated, 1995, for Best Performance by a Youth Ensemble in a Motion Picture (shared with Christopher Castile and Sarah Rose Karr) **Nominated, 1996, for Best Performance by a Young Actress - TV Comedy Series **Nominated, 1997, for Best Performance in a TV Drama Series - Guest Starring Young Actress References External links * *Nicholle Tom at TV.com *Nicholle Tom official website Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American child actors Category:Actors from Illinois Category:People from Hinsdale, Illinois de:Nicholle Tom es:Nicholle Tom fr:Nicholle Tom it:Nicholle Tom ms:Nicholle Tom nl:Nicholle Tom pt:Nicholle Tom sl:Nicholle Tom fi:Nicholle Tom sv:Nicholle Tom ru:Николь Том